10 things
by CrimsonSnowScarletFate
Summary: Ten facts about Pokemon Adventures characters. Start with Pokedex Holder.
1. Red

**Disclaimers: **Red and Pokemon Adventures don't belong to me.  
**Claimer: **This fanfiction and head-canon and post-canon detail belong to me.

**English isn't my born languages, so if I have any mistakes, I'll take fully responsibility. **

**Ten facts about Red. **

* * *

**Chapter 1: Red **

* * *

1. His earliest memories are of sobbing and crying. His earliest memories of childhood are of watching and glancing and comforting and being rejected. His father had abandoned his mother before he was born. Though he was grateful to her, he couldn't help but feel resentful. It isn't his fault that he looks like his father, whom he'd never know. (Gradually, he never comforted her again. Doctor said she died of cancer, but he knew she died of a broken heart.)

2. Afterwards, he became an orphan. Other children treated him terribly. They laughed at him, bullied him. The moment he thought of ending his life by drowning, a Poliwhirl saved him. And Poli became his first friend, because no one ever cared for him. (he came back the orphanage, soaking, but none of them glanced at him.)

His first Pokemon battle was out of revenge, taking joy in seeing his bully fall and beaten. In his mind at that time, he had thought that if he continued being week, he'd never gain anything. That was when his fake smile appeared.

(But he was still lonely.)

3. In his life, he'll never forget the day he met Green. At first, the boy reminded him a lot of those children at the orphanage. That was why he determined to win. But the next thing he knew was that Green had taught him many things. Oddly enough, learning something from Green feels right. Green is his best friend even before Red can know.

4. People think he respects and is grateful to Kasumi most. In fact, no. He might be grateful to her, but he doesn't respect her as much as Giovanni. His favorite Gym Leader is Giovanni, too. The man might be his arch enemy, but it doesn't stop Red. He finds the courage in the man. Because not everyone could do anything to find his missing son, not everyone could feel he should be alive to atone what he had done. And yet, Giovanni did.

5. People say Kasumi acts strangely around him, he knows. But he doesn't think she likes him that way. In his opinion, Kasumi is too important to be his love interest. Thanks to her, he realized being cocky wasn't the true opinion. In short, she was like the one showing him his light.

He doesn't dare love her more than a friend.

6. People say he doesn't remember he saved Yellow from Dratini. No, he does remember, he doesn't know why it is a big deal. It is the right thing to do, so why everyone has to try to remind him?

7. He doesn't ignore Yellow, either. Who can ignore Yellow, anyways? She is kind-hearted, caring and sweet. He believes she will overcome her shyness. Still, he doesn't know why he has that strange feeling around her. He doesn't dare think of it, because it feels to twisted. He doesn't have any experience with that kind of love. His father had abandoned his mother before he was born. His mother had left him, without showing any affection towards him.

He doesn't believe in himself.

8. That's why he makes himself busy with training. He has to forget those feeling. He doesn't trust himself to make her happy.

But as Blue said, he couldn't avoid it anymore.

9. He didn't regret marrying her. He still likes the lifestyle of training and wandering, of protecting people from the bad.

But still, the idea of having a child terrified him. Him? A father? He didn't know anything about it, and he had never felt the fatherly love in his whole life. How could he be a good father. But when Yellow told him that she was pregnant, he could see they were his everything.

He has a son and a daughter, and he's fine with it, because he doesn't have a favorite son or favorite daughter.

10. Truthfully, he doesn't hate his father. How can you hate someone you know nothing about? He resented his mother, but never truly hated her, either.

But he'd be a good father, he decided.

* * *

**So, it is the first chapter, what do you think? Review, good or bad? And if you have any ideas to support me, throw it. **


	2. Green Oak

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon Adventures. **

**Claimer: I really think of head/post canon details.**

* * *

**Note: I'm not pleased at all with this chapter. I have the feeling it doesn't feel right. Why? It's Green for crying out loud. Perhaps the trainer is hard to describe, let alone think of his feeling? Besides, I make him like a sister-complex lunatic.**

**Warning: Oldrivalshipping. And english isn't my home language. **

**Thanks for all reviews and fav and alert. I'm extremely happy.**

* * *

**Character: Green Oak.**

* * *

1. He was a quiet and serious child, from a very young age. He is the type to think things through before he does them, the type to carefully consider everything he says. He doesn't remember the time before, when he could smile innocently or say everything he liked. Because he is the grandson of famous Professor Oak, and people watch him from the moment he was born.

2. He was a lonely child, too. His grandmother had passed away, his grandfather was busy and his parents were rarely at home. He couldn't bother his sister, because she had her own friends.

Therefore, he spent his free time reading and studying about Pokemon. He was amazed by them. It was a bright, sunny day when he found his Scyther. He watched the Pokemon with a huge grin on his face. Of course it wasn't easy to capture Scyther, but he was happy.

(And Daisy's scowling face couldn't make his happiness fade away)

3. He doesn't remember his parents' face. People have always said they were busy, they didn't have time to be with him. For a long time, he resented his parents for leaving him behind, for making Daisy cry in their birthday.

4. The first time he heard his grandfather talked about his training with Chuck, he had thought that he wasn't wanted in the family anymore. But he never voiced his opinion, nor did he cry.

His training was difficult, extremely so. Chuck was strick and demanding. For a whole time, he had feared that the man would have killed him if he hadn't obeyed. They were several times that he considered giving up and running away, wondering if his grandfather would be disappointed.

Then he remembered the day he had to go, Daisy had hugged him tightly until he choke out for breath, and she had cried hard. The thought of his sister caring for him didn't allow Green to let himself down. But still, it was wonderful, because Chuck didn't see him as Professor's grandson, it was a short period of time that he could live as Green.

5. Red is his best friend, even thought their first encounter wasn't pleasant at all. Red is never affected by his mocking personality. Red has always defeated him, and Red doesn't see him as the grandson of Professor Oak. Red is royal and honest. And most of all, when Red has problem, he'll ask Green first. And he knows he always comes first, no matter what happens.

6. Daisy is his big sister. As far as he knew, she'd always be the one to feed him and take care of him. His first word was her name, his first step was instructed by her. His childhood memories are full of her images and her smiles. (No, he doesn't have a sister-complex.) In short, his sister is extremely important to him, even though she helps Blue blackmail him, whatever.

Therefore, he doesn't like Bill at all. Who knows if that genius can make his sister happy? But it doesn't stop him from adoring his niece.

7. As a senior, he wouldn't have any favorite junior. Still, he can't help it. Silver is his favorite, because the boy reminds Green of the time when he was younger. Green was glad, because he could tell Silver something that he couldn't tell anyone else.

8. He knows he can train Pokemon better than anyone, but being a Gym Leader had never been his choice of job. He had thought of becoming a researcher, but then he considered it would be a ghost chance to prove himself. He never thinks it is a replacement for Red, either. He likes the Gym, challengers, the feelings of finding potential trainers.

Besides, he doesn't fancy living in a mountain like Red. Training is good, but people have better think to do.

9. His first impression about Blue: crazy. His second impression of her: noisy. Everytimes he sees her , he has I-am-gonna-face-a-horrible-demise kind of thoughts. The sentence "Tsk, pesky girl" has become his motto.

And he doesn't want her in other ways. She, after all, is his pesky girl. (He remembered almost getting killed by Silver when they were dating, and that pesky girl just laughed). He wasn't oblivious as Red, he had recognized she was his life for a long time. Still, it hurts to know that she doesn't see him as her life.

But he knows, somehow, Silver isn't as important as him. Because he and his childrens are her everything.

10. He could never deal with tears. Whenever he himself had to cry, he would always seclude himself. Daisy sometimes cried in her youth, but he didn't dare approach her, let alone comfort her. He had trouble dealing with Blue during her pregancies, too. He might defeat many trainers, Elite Four, protecting the world from being threatened, but it doesn't mean he doesn't flee like a coward from an emotional woman. But his daughter seems not to be notice his uneasiness. That little girl is just like him, never cries in front of her rivals, but she always rushes towards him and cries.

And even though he didn't know what to do but hug her, it felt nice to know his daughter relies on him so much.

* * *

**Now, give my review buttom a hug. **


	3. Blue

**Disclaimer: …. Screw it! You only need to see the first chapter! **

**Claimer: (happy with that one) post-canon details belong to me. This fanfiction belongs to me. **

**Note: Here we go with our pesky Involver. Oh my my… I don't like number 10 at all. **

**English isn't my born language. **

**Character: Blue. **

* * *

1. It is true that she wanted to find her parents. She has always wanted to know about her root. But when she looked at her own picture of the time before five years old, she doesn't have any feelings at all. It doesn't remind her of anything, it doesn't include in her childhood.

Besides, a part of her still resents her parents for not looking for her.

2. That's why she likes to spend "family time" with Silver. Her family doesn't complete without a redhead and silver-eyed boy. People can never understand how strong her bond with him.

Without Silver, there won't be Blue.

3. Before she even knew, Silver was always there. The little boy is three years younger than her had always hold her hands after the extremely hard and terrible trainning. The little boy had always made her feel needed and important. He gave her an urge to protect him. As naïve as it sounds, but even he is an adult, old habits die hard. She would have given up the will of living if Silver hadn't been there. He was her light and her hope.

"It sounds strange, but are you sure you only love him as a brother?" Yellow had asked her.

She replied without hesitation: "Because he's too important."

Green might be the one she falls in love, but Silver is her life.

4. Sometimes, she got so sick of boys. She wanted to leave, to live normally (as normal as a trainer and a Pokedex Holder can get), to befriend with some girls her ages. Sometimes, she just couldn't take it.

But she knows she wouldn't be able to forget Green and Red. She would never become friends, close friends with some girl who only knows of making up and boys and clothes. Even Yellow, her best girl friend, wouldn't have been enough. From day one, Blue belonged to Green and Red.

5. She had always been good at pretending. She lied, she tricked and survived and lived with that for years. She'd played a thief, a cunning person, talked others into believing a bold-faced lie and talked her way out of many tight situations.

But she didn't pretend to be their friends. She needed her friends. And she didn't pretend when she told Green that she loves him.

6. Of all people, she was jealous of Green the most. He had everything she didn't. Fame, talents and friends. He had people who cared for him, who maked him happy.

She never told him that, because when they were dating, she found out that his family had been broken long time ago. At least, she knows how her parents look like. At least, she didn't have to live in someone's shadow. He said all of that with bitterness. (But she knows he loves and respects his grandfather.)

7. She's so glad that Red and Yellow could finally together, and Silver found someone to be with who loves him unconditionally. And she really likes Soul. It makes her happy that Silver can be happy. Her little brother finally found someone to turn to. (Still, it's sad to know that he wouldn't rely on her anymore.)

To her, it's always joyous to find people find their half.

8. She knows it was terrible, but she favours Red's and Yellow's kids over others. She really can't help it. It's just that Luke is so adorable, and he reminds her a bit of Red, but more thoughtful and less reckless. And who can't love little Lia, the sweet and caring and smiling girl? Plus, she had been there with them since birth, had helped raise them, almost, had been there with them since birth, had helped raise them, almost, and they are her children's best friends/rivals.

But of course, she loves all children of other's.

9. Sometimes, it bothers her so much that her children are just like their father, keep everything to themselves, like I-don't-want-to-worry-you-mom kinds of thoughts. But her son is always a Mommy's boy. He has always asked her advice when he's unsure. And she knows her daughter is more difficult do deal with.

10. She knows it is ridiculous, but she can't help it. When her kids were small, she had always looked up to the sky, prepared for birds. She was kidnapped by a bird, and she didn't know if there was someone who was like the Masked Man. She knew Silver had that habit, too.

* * *

**Next time is Yellow. **

**Note: Isn't it obvious?**


	4. Yellow

**Disclaimer: See previous chapter. I have more important things to do. **

**Let's see my theory about Yellow. I'm not sure… **

**Note: Headache is the enemy of my inspiration. English isn't my born language.  
**

**Thanks for all reviews, fav and alert.**

* * *

1. For a while, she disliked her name, very much. It is too long to remember, too mouthful to read: Amarillo del Bosque Verde. Still, she can live with it. Because it is her only connection with her parents.

2. She doesn't resent her parents. She doesn't know if they want her or not. She doesn't know whether they care for her or not. From the very young age, she was getting to use living with her uncle. It was fun, actually. She didn't need more than that. Even if her real parents appeared in front of her eyes, she wouldn't go with them.

Blood isn't important. Her point is proven clearlier when she met Silver and Blue.

3. She isn't particularly pretty. One of those girls who goes unnoticed in the street. One of those girls who stood by and watched prettier girls get male attention. One of those girls who, for a long time, was convinced she was ugly.

Which was why she didn't spend much time with her friends. She likes going fishing and being with her Pokemon friends. She didn't know why she can talk to Pokemon why no one can. But it was safe to keep her secret with them.

4. Truthfully, she had never thought of being a Pokedex Holder. She just couldn't stand seeing Pokemon do bad things and attack innocent people.

But she thought it was her chance to meet Red. She was a bit sad when he seemed not to remember her. He mistook her for a boy, but she could live with that. (Because senior Green is more scared. He knew she is a girl easily.)

5. She has always cared for Lance. It was odd because he had tried to kill the mankind, but she couldn't help it. Perhaps it was because they shared the same ability, the same birthplace. It was good to know that someone can understand her.

6. She was surprised at her own patience. She knew Red was avoiding her (especially after knowing her real gender) by training in Mt Silver. But she was always waiting for him. She didn't know why. It felt right to do. And she was glad that it wasn't pointless. He came back to her and said that he would never leave her side. It was enough.

(But she didn't know how long she could last. Perhaps someday she couldn't stand it anymore.)

7. Blue is her best friend, her main confidante. Blue was the one who gave her advice about dealing with her feelings for Red for years. Therefore, it was surprising to see Blue standing in front of her door at the midnight and asked her advice about her feelings for senior Green. Yellow had blinked for several times, not believing what she was hearing.

She didn't know what to say. But those words "face your feelings" seemed to work on Blue.

8. She is always the observant one in the group. She notices somethings people will never pay attention at, just like the way they look at her. And that's why she notices Red stares longingly at the horizon, or depends on others too much.

9. Despite what people say, she can't stop calling "senior Green". Green has given up for a long time, but Red still insists her not calling his bestfriend senior.

10. She still dreams of the time they were turned into the stones. All she remembers is the fear of nothingness. That's why she can't stand the silence. After everything else had happened, when he was a little older, it annoys her that such an old experience still haunts her.

When her son, at eight, asked her about that time, she dropped the cup in her hands. Red, understandingly, let Luke from the room. She knows he told her eldest about it, and Luke has never brought it up. She knows Red didn't told him not to mention it to her. Her son was trying, in his own innocent way, to protect her. She loves that boy.

And her daughter knows it, too, and told her that it was find to be imperfect. (Because in Yellow's opinion, mothers must always be perfect in front of their daughters.)

* * *

**Yellow is a difficult character, hm… **


	5. Gold

**Disclaimer: See previous chapter. **

**Note: English isn't my born language, so… please consider it. In my opinion, Gold is hard to describe. I don't know why, just… But I like the challenges.**

* * *

**Character: Gold.**

* * *

1. People only knew he had grown up in a house full of Pokemon. But it wasn't right. He needed Pokemon, as much as he could have, to lessen his loneliness.

He idolized his father growing up. They used to finish dinner, at the exact same time, and go into his study together. And the old man was just gone. He always knew that his father wasn't healthy, but it was frightening to see him laying on the ground, strangely pale, strangely still.

2. When he thought about his father, he was resentful. He can't hate his father, he knows that. But he has never forgiven his father, never forgiven him for leaving them broken, for expecting Gold to be strong and fix his mother. Gold can't bring himself to forgive him.

But Gold can't forgive himself, either, for avoiding his mother. He got sick of her crying and sobbing, so he locked himself in his room, ignoring her, even when she was fine enough to cook for him, he didn't face her. It wasn't not until she collapsed in the kitchen that Gold realized he couldn't do that. How he regretted it! That's why he acts cheerful and childish around her, to make her happy.

3. He never considered being friend with Silver. It's just that he can't help but trust the redhead. Silver always knows what to do.

Gold couldn't believe it, seeing Silver as a stone. It reminded him so much of his dad. Silver was just being there, motionless. And Crystal grabbed his hands, snapped him out ot his trances and told him they had to find a way. She helped him get his thoughts together.

4. If Silver is his best friend, Crystal is his love. He knows it now, even it took him a while to figure it out, even he had flirted with her for countless times. He just didn't feel living without her around. He didn't want her to go out with anyone (which she wasn't interested, much to his relief.), but it wasn't normal to want your best girl friend to not date anyone. Even after Silver lectured him, he still denied it. He started flirting with every girl he met, because he was absolutely terrified that he liked his best friend.

Love is a strange thing. (He was surprised that he was the only one who didn't think Blue and Green would end up together, but he never told them that. He values his life very much.)

5. It was no doubt that he wanted a battle with Red, because Red was the champion, the strongest. But he never wanted to fight Green. The Viridian Gym Leader caused him nervous, unlike Red. Perhaps Red is the only one who has nerve to face Green alone.

Still, it is the best to battle with Silver. Don't ask him to explain, Gold just knows.

6. His favorite senior is Blue, but not because of what people thought. Of course, she is pretty, but he'd be dead if Silver saw him hitting on her (die of your best friend's hand wasn't pleasant). She understands him. Even if she has her parents, even if she can't hate them, she knows the pain of being lonely without them, of being left by them.

He thinks it's right, because Blue is the one to find them. They didn't look for her.

7. He will never let Crystal near the kitchen. He doesn't need to know how excellent she can take care of children, but she isn't good at being housewife. Her cooking skill is terrible. Besides, who uses Arcanine to boil water for tea?

8. He liked his twin, very much. What kind of fathers doesn't like his children? He likes the feeling of them admiring him. And Gold silently vows that he would never leave them broken, expect them to fix themselves and their mother. And he taught them to grow up with a Pokemon family.

9. When Citrine told him she was dating with Beryls, his first thought was to lock her in her room. But he thought of his time locking himself in his room, he gave it up. Not that he doesn't like Beryls – the lucky guy doesn't take after his father, Silver – but his little girl is still too young for boy.

But he found himself telling her it was okay. At least, if his daughter dated someone, it must be the one he can trust. (and it was priceless to see Silver's face.)

10. If there's one thing Gold learnt throughout his life, it was that family was the most important thing in the world. Because without family, you're nobody. You have no supporter, no origins. You're broken without them. When one of them leaves, a part of you breaks and disappear and will never be healed.

However, it doesn't take him too long to realize.

* * *

**WHAT IS THAT? **

…

**Calm down, Lyra. It wasn't not that bad. Gold is a difficult character… **

**(Lame excuses.) **

**Ok, give my review button a hug. **


	6. Crystal

**Disclaimer: Pokemon Adventures doesn't belong to me. Perhaps the details head/post canon do. **

**English doesn't my born languages. Consider it and fix me. **

**Note: I correct what I said. Our Catcher is difficult to write about. Even though I love challenges, I'm nothing like her, people I know are nothing like her. It's more problematic than I expected. **

**Never mind.**

* * *

**Character: Crystal.**

* * *

1. Her parents argued a lot. It haunted her everytime she saw them yelling at each others. All she could hear was yelling, everywhere she went, and it wouldn't go away, no matter how tightly she pressed his hands to her ears, no matter how far away he ran, the yelling was still there, following her, haunting her. The yelling wouldn't go away.

And she gave up being the peachmaker between them. She created a wall around her, focused on learning and training. She didn't even say goodbye when her father packed his things and walked away. What should she say? If he had loved and cared for her, he wouldn't have gone.

2. But it didn't stop her from admiring her mother. The woman wouldn't never say it, but she truly loved Crystal's father. She had suffered a nervous breakdown because of his leave. And she got over it, smiling brightly and determined to take care of her daughter. If it wasn't for her mother, Crystal would give up catching Pokemon.

3. She really liked catching and studying Pokemon. At first, it was an excuse to avoid her parents' argument. Later, she needed to do it to renovate the Pokemon Academy. And before she knew it, catching Pokemon has already played an important part in her life. She couldn't imagine a life without being a Pokedex Holder. If she hadn't been one, she wouldn't have meet such wonderful friends.

4. She was never worried about Silver, honestly. Because she trusted Silver with all her heart, she mustn't be wrong. Because he was always alright, no matter what happened. Silver knows to handle himself, even after knowing his father.

That's why she could gather her thoughts quickly and calm herself down and grabbed Gold's arms. They had to find a way, she had to find a way.

No matter how strong Silver was, he was her friend, and just a boy. And thinking of him as a boy made her protective of him.

5. She'd always been overprotective of children in the Pokemon Academy. Maybe it was because of her wish for a big, warm and loving family, maybe it was due to the delicate fragility she always saw in them. When legendary Pokemon caused problem, trouble, people tend to worry about themselves and the world. As selfish as it sounded, she didn't care about them. All she worried was those children. The world mustn't be harmed, because they have many rights to live.

6. She didn't believe herself to be in love with Gold. Because they are too different. Just to think of it making her think of her childhood, of her parents. What loving her father had done to her mother, that she allowed him to hurt her, that she didn't allow herself to forget about him. Ruby and Sapphire do argue a lot, but they feel it comfortable, Crystal doesn't. Love, as far as Crystal saw, damaged all it touched. It hurt and destroyed and broke those who weren't smart enough to avoid it. And Crystal decided she was too smart to fall in love, to fall into the damaging trap so many others had.

But Gold just kept appearing in her mind, like a ghost she couldn't get rid of. She was tired, she wanted to give in, she wanted him to give up. However, her rational part didn't allow her. He'd understood, he knew she needed time. But Gold wasn't the best at waiting. Either she risked it with him, trusted him or they would remained friend forever.

She'd made her choice. Even she couldn't explain why, she went to him. She guess it was because of love was blind.

7. She knew she wasn't cooking, but she'd rather hear Gold scowl than see him smile and eat it and suffer. It was not until she decided to make her Arcanine to boil the water that he told her to stop it. (But she knew he was sad too, because if she wasn't allowed to cook anymore, nothing could render Silver unconscious. She gave up on finding the answer for their immature actions).

8. She and Gold argued a lot during both her pregnancies – due to her hormones and his lack of ability to deal with her emotion (he said because of she was special) – which scared her. What would happened if he, like her father, packed his things and left her behind?

But he didn't, doesn't and will never. He keeps his promise too well.

9. The idea of twins terrified her. Two babies at once, how could she handle it? She surely loved children a lot, but they weren't hers. As it turned out, she collapsed before giving birth. When she woke up in hospital, Gold was by her side, bearing evidence of recent tears.

"You made it, Crys." He told her quietly, and helped her sit. And she looked at two tiny children, crying as well. She wasn't worried anymore. They were perfect. Two weeks later, they came home with a boy and a girl.

10. It's not easy to be a Pokedex Holder and Pokemon Reseacher. Because she can't spend much time with her children, because everyone seems to know who she is. She realizes that her children will have to live in their shadows for a while, she doesn't like that pressure.

She sometimes considers telling them to run away with her, where no one could know them and live there. But she never expected that Green knew it, it was like he could read her thoughts. He smiled and sad that he understood. (Has she ever mentioned that he is her favorite senior?).

Besides, she couldn't bring herself to leave others, and she knew Gold wouldn't do that.

* * *

**OMG… **

**OMG… **

**How was it? I'm really anxious to know. **


End file.
